pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Forever
Forever is a song written the US Tour of the Shrek musical. Lyrics Original Version= Dragon: Another day inside my keep I get no rest, I get no sleep ‘cause when I start to count my sheep You come around Donkey: I-I’ll just come back a little later than, okay? I draw my shades and lock my doors Still you come for what ain’t yours Like a hound dog on all fours You sniff around and around and around You’re gonna stay You’re gonna stay You’re gonna stay-ay-ay Forever Donkey: I wish I could stay, but forever sounds like a long time. Dragon: Forever Donkey: And, uh, I got a hair appointment. Dragon (Backup): Another knight, another name (Backup: Another name) but all in all you’re all the same (You’re all the same) For the smoke you want flame that you fly around Desire calls you from her beach (ooooo, woo woo) That pretty girl, that perfect peach (ooooo, woo woo) She is always out of reach (ooooo, no) but I am around and around and around You’re gonna stay (You’re gonna stay) You’re gonna stay (You’re gonna stay) You’re gonna stay-ay-ay Forever (Forever) Donkey: Hey not so close! Now watch my tail!] Dragon (Backup): Forever (Forever) Donkey: You’ve got some real boundary issues you know that? Dragon: You think I like this job? I’m a glorified babysitter Backup: Baby, babysitter Dragon: No one comes to rescue me So yeah, I’m a little bitter I’m not princess, no great beauty No one ever, ever, ever, ever wants me Backup: You made her mad Dragon: Rescue me Backup: You’re gonna die Dragon: Come on baby and rescue me Backup: Don’t even try to come around Dragon and Backup: Round and around and around and around and around and around and around and around Donkey: Wait a minute, now hold on! Now I’ve got something to say here! First of all, I am not a knight, I’m a donkey. And if you don’t know that by now, you need to get your eyes checked. Secondly, that princess is not even my type, you know why? Donkey: I like a big, big girl I like a big, big girl Donkey: Help me out boys. Backup: He likes a big, big girl He likes a big, big girl Donkey: And as for you, I think you’re bluffin’ Stompin’ around all huffin’ and puffin’ You want to love stop with the hatin Backup: Unchain your heart Donkey: He’s out there waiting Backup: (He likes a big, big girl) (He likes a big, big girl) Donkey: Well I hope you learned something valuable today. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be on my way. What’s wrong with you? You got something in your eye? Dragon: I’m no princess, still he wants me laugh No great beauty, but he wants me Donkey: Say what? Dragon: No one ever, ever, ever, ever wanted me So You’re gonna stay You’re gonna stay You’re gonna stay-ay-ay Forever Donkey: I wasn’t talking about me specifically! Dragon: I’m gonna love you Forever You’re gonna stay with me Forever more You’re gonna love ME! Category:Songs